


You shoot, you score

by Clover399



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dad Kane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slow Burn, creepy Jaha, jealous kane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover399/pseuds/Clover399
Summary: Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane had a "different" relationship. They couldn't stand each other, fought all the time, and could rarely agree on anything. The only thing they could agree on was the love for their team. Will they be able to put aside their differences to lead their team to the championships? And maybe along the way realize there's something there other then animosity?





	1. Busy, Busy, Busy

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first story posting anywhere! So please tell me what you think!

You shoot, you score

You shoot, you score 

  
  
  


Abby Griffin was a busy woman. As a single mother, head surgeon, and assistant coach to Clarke’s  travel  all year-round soccer team, she often had no  free time. Her life consisted of Clarke, work, and nothing else.  To other people that might have sounded crazy, but she had no problem with it. Her day usually consisted of waking up,  making sure that Clarke was dressed, ate her breakfast and got safely to school before going to work herself. Every afternoon  around three, she ’d make sure that Clarke  arrived at her soccer practice, and then she would get back to work.  On the days that she didn’t have to go back to the hospital, she’d stay and help coach.  Her hours  at the hospital  varied all the time so her hours with Clarke were always cherished. Sometimes when she couldn’t coach, she ’d make sure she was home in time so that when Clarke arrived from practice dinner was ready . So no matter how her day was scheduled, it was almost guaranteed to be extremely tiring and busy. 

Abby liked her life, but it could be exhausting. Her job was very demanding, and she was always trying to be in Clarke’s life as much as she  possibly could. Ever since her husband died four years ago, she has been trying her best to fill the void that Jake left in Clarke’s heart. She knew that she  would never be able to completely fill it , but she was trying her best. If that meant going to every one of  her daughter’s soccer games,  help coaching the team and helping Clarke with school stuff, then she would do it.   Abby knew that soccer was one of the most important things in  her daughter’s life , so she would do everything she could to help her and give her support. 

The only  unpleasant thing about about Clarke’s soccer  career, was her travel team’s head coach: Marcus Kane.

Abby  absolutely detested that man with every fiber of her being. From his slick backed hair, to his cold dark eyes. His posture was always  stiff , and he rarely smiled. He knew exactly how to rile her up, and vice versa. Abby for the life of her could not understand how  he came to the conclusion that coaching teenagers would be a good idea. Although that might have been a bit harsh on her part, because even though he pushed the kids, he knew a lot about soccer and the  kids respected him. 

During every game that Abby has ever attended and coached since Clarke was put on his team a year ago, they had fought. They could fight about literally anything. If fighting was an Olympic sport, they would win the golden medal. Sometimes it felt to her that he was fighting with her for the sake of fighting. Their disagreements became such a natural occurrence that when they started, the team and parents wouldn’t even bat an eye. Not even Clarke. Because that’s just what Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane did. They fought. 

Abby reflected on the first time she ever laid eyes on Marcus Kane. It was a day she  doesn’t think she’ll be able to ever forget. 

_ It was the first day for Clarke on the travel team, and  _ _ Abby  _ _  could tell  _ _ that her daughter _ _ was nervous. Her best friend Wells would be with her, but that still didn’t seem to calm her nerves. Abby wasn’t worried though. Even though she could be a little bias, Clarke was good at soccer. Ever since Jake had taught Clarke to kick a soccer ball at the age of four, she seemed to have a natural talent for it.  _

__ _ Clarke and Wells had practically jumped out of her car to run to the field. Abby smiled at them and wished them both luck. She watched them run onto the field with all the other kids. Once she saw that they were okay, she started to pull out her car. _

__ _ As she was pulling out, she was trying to be very aware of any kids that were around her. She looked down at the wheel for a second when she heard a loud thump coming from the back of her car.  _

__ _ She immediately stopped, and could feel herself start to panic. All those years as a surgeon seemed to benefit her though because she was instantly able to collect herself. She quickly got out of the car to see what or worse whom she _ _ ’d _ _ hit.  _

__ _ The second she was out of her car, she was met with an angry, red-faced looking man. His eyes bore into her, and she could feel herself shrinking against his stare. Then she remembered who she was, and immediately stood up straight. She would make sure he was okay, and then she would be on her way. As simple as that. _

__ _ “I am so sorry.” She began. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? If you  _ _ want, I  _ _ can  _ _ give you a quick lookover. I’m a doctor so - _ _ ” _

__ _ “I’m fine.” The man snapped, cutting her off. “Just next time please just watch where you’re going. The last thing we need is a broken kid.” _

__ _ “I assure you it won’t happen again.” Abby said calmly, trying to control her temper. “Are you sure you’re okay _ _? _ _ It sounded like I really hit you.” _

__ _ “Oh I just hit the trunk of your car because you didn’t seem to notice me. I assure you, you stopped way before you could actually cause any damage.” He snapped.  _

__ _ Abby could feel her blood starting to boil. “ Well I can assure you that even if you didn’t hit my car, I would have noticed you before I completely ran you over.” She said through gritted teeth.  _

__ _ “Please just next time, try to watch what you’re doing. Like I said, the last thing I need is a hurt kid on my team.” He  _ _ sneered.  _ __

__ _ Abby was about to answer back when everything clicked in place. She looked over him and everything made sense. He was carrying a few plastic water bottles, and had a whistle around his neck. He had a huge bag filled with soccer balls and pinnies thrown over his shoulder. Finally, what he had said rang through her mind.  _ **_“The last thing I need is a hurt kid on my team.”_ ** _ He was the coach, and Abby could feel her stomach sinking that she could have ruined this for Clarke. It wasn’t uncommon for coaches to take  _ _ their  _ _  frustration with a parent  _ _ out  _ _ on the kid. _

__ _ “Oh.” She said, feeling guilty. “You’re the coach.” _

__ _ The man looked at her as if that was obvious. “Yes I am. And I’m guessing you’re a parent.” _

__ _ “I am.” Abby answered, trying to remain calm. “I’m Ms.Griffin. Clarke Griffin’s mom.” She held out her hand to shake, and surprisingly he tucked the water bottle carrier under his arm, and shook it back. _

__ _ “Marcus Kane.” He stated coolly. “ _ _ And I  _ _  remember Clarke Griffin from  _ _ try-outs _ _. She’s a good player.”  _

__ _ “She is.” Abby said with a small smile. She realized with embarrassment that they were still holding hands, so she quickly pulled hers away. She looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. When she looked back up at him, he seemed to be uncomfortable too and Abby couldn’t help but notice that he was clenching and unclenching the hand that she shook.  _

__ _ “I have a job to do Ms.Griffin.” He said matter of factly. “Please be more careful next time. Reckless driving is a dangerous thing.” _

__ _ Abby rolled her eyes. It was a really not that big of a deal.  _

__ _ “Of course.” she snapped. Like you said, you have a job to do, and I don’t feel like listening about how reckless my driving is anymore. So I’m going to get going.” She turned around leaving him looking at her surprised. She got in her car, and slammed her car door shut.  _

__ _ She looked back at him, only to find him walking towards the field where a bunch of kids were now gathered. She took in how tall he was, and his slicked back thick hair. She couldn’t help but think that maybe if he wasn’t such an ass, he could almost be considered attractive. _

__ _ She quickly brushed that thought away. That was the last thing she needed to think about.  _ __ _ A few hours later when she came to pick Clarke and Wells up, they all but basically collapsed in her car. They went through their practice, and every time their coach’s name came up, her hands tightened on the wheel. She hoped that when she drove them to practice the next day, she wouldn’t run into him. Of course, she did.  _

__ _ The next day, he blocked her car in the parking lot so she couldn’t leave right away when practice was over. She had to wait until the last kid left the practice because that’s when Kane left. When he saw her waiting in her car he smirked at her and waved.  _ _ He knew that she knew  _ _ what he was doing. He  _ _ had  _ _ parked horizontally behind her so it was obvious he purposely tried to block her in.  _ _ It was at this point that _ _ she wanted to hit him. She had been in the car for about an hour now, with two hungry, cranky teenagers.  _

__ _ When he pulled out, it took everything in her not to bump his car from behind. And that’s how  _ _ it went during _ _ every single  _ _ practice and even during the fames games.  _ _ At the team’s first game they got into a fight about the plays, and how he was coaching. Of course they fought discreetly, they didn’t want to upset the kids.  Abby had played soccer for twelve years, so she knew what she was talking about. Kane was the coach, and he didn’t feel like listening to someone else tell him how to coach his team. She thought he was being a little too harsh, but he didn’t care. Eventually he tried one of her plays, and even though their team made a goal because of it, Kane  _ _ refused to _ _ acknowledge  _ _ that it was _ _ because of Abby.  _

__ _ At the next game, they were losing horribly, until he  _ _ decided to try  _ _ Abby’s play. They still  _ _ had  _ _ lost, but  _ _ they at least had managed to score once.  _ __ _ But Kane still wouldn’t admit that her suggestion had helped.  _

__ _ And so it went on for the next couple of months.  _ _ Abby would  _ _ show up at _ _ every game she could, and would make suggestions. Kane hated using them, but they would always work. Eventually, the parents of the players requested Abby to become a coach with Kane. Kane was clearly angry,  _ _ not to mention _ _ a little insulted, and as much as she would have loved to accept the offer just to piss him off (and spend more time with Clarke) she had to decline. Her work schedule wouldn’t allow her to be around for the team as much as she would have liked. What she did do  _ _ though, was _ _ become assistant coach to Kane. She would show up to as many practices and games as she could. Kane was clearly not happy with this arrangement, but she was good at it, so he kept his comments down to a minimum. Eventually, he begrudgingly accepted her help.  _

__ _ Of course their relationship had not changed in the past year. They still fought and bickered on everything. The one thing that they were good at was coaching together. They couldn’t stand each  _ _ other, but _ _ they did eventually sort of  acknowledge that each other were both good at what they did. Both of them were protective of their team and players.  So even though they both couldn’t stand each other, they eventually after about six months reached a common ground.  _

__ Abby was ripped out of her thoughts by her office door being opened,  and her intern Jackson walked in.  . 

Jackson was basically a son to her, and she couldn’t wait until the day that he was done his internship and could start working at the hospital alongside her. 

“Abby the surgery for Mr.Feltz has been rescheduled till Thursday. You can go home now.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice. She got up and quickly threw stuff into her purse. She looked at her watch. It was only 2:30, so she still had time to get to Clarke’s soccer practice that didn’t start until three. Even though she had been at the hospital for over twelve hours and was exhausted, she still was going to go. 

“Okay thank you Jackson I’ll see you tomorrow.” She replied. 

Her assistant smiled at her and left. Abby quickly grabbed her stuff and locked up her office. As she was leaving, she mentally prepared herself to deal with the rest of the day. 

____________________

 

She got to the field right as most of the players were arriving. She saw Clarke and Wells get out of Wells father, Theolnious Jaha’s, car. She parked, and started walking over to them. 

Wells and Clarke had already ran off by the time she arrived at the car, but Jaha saw her and waited. He had a smile on his face, and as she got closer, she could she his eyes travel over her body. Feeling uncomfortable, she pretended not to notice  his gaze . 

“Hello Abby.” He said coolly. 

Abby smiled up at him. “Hello Thelonius , how are you?”

“Good, good.” He said as they started walking over to the field. “I take it you’re well?”

Abby just shrugged. “Yeah I’m good. I just had a long shift at the hospital, so pretty  tired, bu t I can’t complain.”

They had reached the soccer field where Coach Kane had already started  with the warm ups . They exchanged a few more pleasantries when Kane  finally  spotted her. He did a light jog over, cutting off a story Jaha was telling her. 

“Ms. Griffin nice for you to show up.” He said with his trademark smirk. Abby shot him a glare then turned towards Jaha. 

“It was nice seeing you Jaha. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” 

“Likewise Abby. And about that, maybe we could get together for a coff-”

“Abby I really need to talk to you about a few new plays I worked out.” Kane said, rudely cutting Jaha off. 

Abby rolled her eyes at his rudeness. She smiled at Jaha and nodded. He thankfully took his cue to leave. Already annoyed, she turned towards Kane.

“Must you be so rude?” She snapped. 

Kane just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. “What I have to talk to you about is more important.” This just made Abby more mad. He always thought he was better than everyone and everything. 

They started walking to the side of the field where the players were practicing. They stood together for a few moments in silence,  until Kane opened his mouth.

“Will you be at the game this Saturday?” He asked,  his gaze still focussed on the field. 

Abby smiled. She had missed around two or three games recently, and she was happy that she finally could make it to one. 

“Yup.  Why are you asking Kane? Don’t think you can coach without me?” She asked sarcastically. He just rubbed a hand down his face. 

“Just wondering if I should bring my earplugs for when you start screaming at the ref.” He said dryly. Abby let out a scoff. 

“ Yeah, becaus e I’m the one with that problem.”

Kane looked down at her and let out a small laugh. The noise surprised Abby. He was always so serious. They looked at eachother for a few moments when Abby broke eye contact. She wasn’t used to this, and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.  Thankfully Kane turned his attention back to the field. 

“Come on guys, these drills aren’t that hard!” He yelled. He then went over to Octavia Blake, one of the goalies on the team, to help her out with something. 

Abby watched his retreating back when a thought occurred to her.  _ He never went over the new plays.  _ He probably just said that so Jaha would leave. She thought. He never liked him anyway. 

Abby watched him show Octavia a few things when she saw  him explaining a move she didn’t like. Quickly jogging over to the pair, she corrected him. Of course he immediately gave her a snappy remark  about how he always knew what he was doing, and they started bickering.  And as they fought, only one thought ran through her head, 

 

_ This is going to be a long season. _

 


	2. Abby's confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!

“Mom I have a question." ” Abby rolled her eyes at Clarke’s tone of voice.  It was sweet, but too sweet. She only sounded like that when  there was she something she wanted . 

Abby  simply  continued to brush her teeth. Her and Clarke were getting ready for a game  for which they have to leave  in ten minutes, and she was  trying her best to  make sure they weren’t late. 

“What is it Clarke?” Abby asked through a mouthful of toothpaste.   

“Can Octavia come over, and then sleep over after the game?” She asked hopefully. 

Abby looked over at her daughter. She was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, looking at her mother hopefully. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and  she  was dressed in her uniform, shin guards and all. Abby liked Octavia, and from the bits and pieces she picked up from Clarke, she didn’t have the best home life. So of course, she would be allowed to come over whenever she could.

“Of course Octavia can come over.” Abby answered with a smile after she  spat out her tooth paste. Clarke bestowed her a big grin in response. 

“Okay cool. Bellamy already said she could.”

Abby  looked at her confused. “What about her mother? Doesn’t she need to know where she is?”

Clarke’s eyes cast down. “If Bellamy said she can go, then she can go. That’s the only thing that matters.”

Abby just nodded in response. Sensing that she shouldn’t press the issue any  further , she dropped the subject. That is until Clarke spoke up again. 

“Did you know that Bell had Kane as a coach actually? So he’s known Octavia since she was like eleven. He’s actually one of the reasons that she’s such a good soccer player.”

Abby looked at her  in surprise . She could tell Clarke was trying to take attention away from the conversation about Octavia’s mother. Nonetheless, this information still surprised her. She didn’t think Kane had enough patience or compassion to go out of his way for the Blakes, or anyone for that matter. 

“I didn’t know that.”

“Well don’t act surprised m om, it’s not like Kane is that bad of a guy. I mean he’s a tough coach and everyt hing, but  he’s not a bad person. Actually, the practice that you were just at was the easiest practice we’ve had in weeks.” Clarke said matter of factly. 

“I didn’t know you were such a big fan of Coach Kane.” Abby said teasingly. 

Clarke just shrugged. “I’m not  _ that  _ big of a fan. I just know he’s not a horrible guy. Besides he’s a bigger fan of you th an you are of him.”

Abby snapped her head in Clarke’s direction. Before she could say anything, her daughter quickly turned around and barreled down the stairs. “Come on mom we have to go or we’re going to be late!”

Abby quickly threw her hair in a ponytail, then quickly went down the stairs. She didn’t want to be late either. The last thing she n eeded, wa s for Kane to be up her ass. 

 

________________________

 

The game was intense. The score was tied 8-8 and there were only a few more minutes left on the clock. They had their best players on the field, and Abby could tell that they were exhausted. She had a feeling that they could win this though. And she could tell Kane felt the same.

He was standing next to her, arms crossed eyes intently looking out at the game. She could tell he was concentrating hard so that he could figure out what to do next. She also knew wanted to do next, so she could feel the fight coming. 

“We should do the play that they’ve been practicing.” He said without taking his eyes off the field. 

“No the other team will expect it. It’s to predictable.”

Kane huffed. “Then what do you think we should do?” He said, annoyance clear in his voice. 

“I think we should do the play that I showed them last practice. We haven’t done it yet, and the kids seemed to have picked it up fast.

Kane just shook his head. “It’s to risky.”

“It may be risky, but it could help us win.”

He just rolled his eyes and huffed. He then reached into his pocket and took out a coin.

“What are you doing?” 

“We're flipping a coin. What side do you want? Whoever wins  gets to use their play. ”

Abby just rolled her eyes. Of course he would do this. He couldn't just let her do the play she knew would work.

“You'll be tails I'll be heads.” He said.

“What if I wanted to be heads?” She said without taking her eyes off the field. 

Kane just rolled his eyes. They had to figure out what they were going to do soon. 

“Why do you have to make everything difficult?”

Abby could feel her temper starting to rise. “I make everything difficult! You're the one-”

“Tails.” He said completely ignoring her outburst. 

Abby smiled to herself.  _ Serves him right. _

They called a timeout and the team that was on the field ran over to them. Abby and Marcus could tell they were both exhausted. Clarke, John Murphy, and Raven Reyes looked especially tired and as if they could collapse at any moment. They didn't complain though,  which surprised Abby.  Murphy especially was always one to voice his opinions, even if they were unwanted. 

They went over the play, and gave them a quick pep talk. As much as Abby didn't want to admit it, pep talks were what Kane was better at. She was more nurturing and better able to make the kids feel better when something was wrong. He was the one out of the pair who knew how to get the kids pumped. 

“Okay let's go!” Kane yelled enthusiastically at them. As Clarke and Octavia were about to run out onto the field he put a hand on their shoulders stopping them. 

“You got this guys. Show the Grounders what we’re made of.” He said with a encouraging smile. Both girls nodded determinedly in response. They both then ran onto the field.

Abby felt butterflies in her stomach at the sight just played out before her. This made it uncomfortable so she quickly shook the thought away. 

Soon, the kids began the play  and Abby and Kane watched intently. Abby really wanted the play to work, and not just because it would mean they won the game. She wanted to see Kane’s face when the play that she made won the game. 

Clarke had the ball and was near the goal. Everyone watched intently as she ran up and passed the ball to Murphy. Murphy outsmarted the player blocking him and kicked the ball. Everyone watched in anticipation as the ball flew through the air. The goalie from the other team barely touched the ball, but it was too late. The ball made it into the net. 

Everyone cheered. The team all ran up to Murphy and started jumping and cheering. Abby looked over to Kane and gave him a big smile.

“So it looks like my play worked.” She said teasingly. 

He looked down at her and smirked. “Why don't we call it luck?” He said dryly. Abby could see a playful glint in his eye though. 

“Too stubborn for your own good Kane. I obviously was right like usual.”

 Kane just shook his head. “Okay  _ Abigail.”  _ He said teasingly. 

Abby looked at him with a big smile. She opened her mouth to say something back when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Coach Kane, assistant Coach Griffin. Good game out there.” A voice said behind them.

Abby and Kane shared a confused look before turning around to see who it was. Even though she was the assistant coach, no one ever referred to her as such. They treated her just the same as  Kane.  They were both surprised to see a shorter man with a bald head and dark eyes. He had on a windbreaker and khakis. He had a determined look on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“How can I help you?” Kane said confused as he looked between the man and Abby. The man held his hand out to shake. Kane shook it , but when  Abby reached  out the man pulled his hand away. 

“I'm Charles Pike. I'm the new director of the Arcadia Township soccer club. I just wanted to come to the different games, get a feel  of the teams. And I must say yours is very impressive.”

Kane looked taken back. “Well thank you. I must say it’s not easy but I enjoy what I do.”

Abby rolled her eyes. Of  _ course  _ this would just boost his ego.

“I must say though I wouldn't be able to do it without Coach Griffin.”

Abby's head snapped up in surprise. She thought he was just going to take all the credit for himself. 

“Ahh yes the doctor.” Pike said in a condescending tone. “You're lucky to have someone to give you feedback now and then.”

Abby couldn't believe her ears. The nerve of that man. Yes, she was the assistant coach and couldn't go to as many games and practices as she would like but she was one of the reasons this team improved. And she deserved just as much respect as Kane. 

Abby glared at Pike and was just about to retort back with a clever remark when Kane spoke up.

“Coach Griffin is just as much of a coach as me. The only reason she's an assistant is because she's the head surgeon at Arcadia general hospital. Her work schedule is tight. I'm the chief of police so I have a more flexible work schedule.” 

Abby looked at him in surprise. She knew he was some type of cop but she didn't know he was  _ the chief of police.  _ Also the man who went out of his way to bother and fight with her was defending her. Also how did he know she was head surgeon? She didn't remember telling him that.

Pike looked at him surprised. He  clearly expected that Kane would agree with him.

A few awkward moments passed with Abby and Kane just staring at Pike. Feeling uncomfortable, he spoke up.

“Anyway, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you Kane. Here's my number.” Pike handed him a slip of paper. “Give me a call soon. If not I'll call you.” 

He gave him a smile and a nod of his head. Kane just looked at him uncomfortably. Abby could see a fire in his eyes that she only saw when he got really angry. He composed it well though. Because it wasn't until Pike was farther away that he turned to talk to her. 

“Well he seems like a-” 

“A condescending asshole.” She snapped cutting him off. 

“I was going to say interesting. Or maybe a little ignorant.” He said uneasily. 

“Of course you would say that he loved you. You're the great coach Kane. I'm simply the person who gives you feedback.”

Kane looked at her shocked. “You know that's not true Abby. Besides I defended you.”

“My hero.” She replied sarcastically. “Anyway how did you know that I was head surgeon at Arcadia General Hospital? I don't ever remember telling you that.” 

Kane opened his mouth to reply then closed it. Abby was shocked to see a slight pink make its way on his cheeks. Just when he was about to reply they heard their names being called.

“Mom! Kane!” Clarke was running up to them, Octavia in tow. Both girls were pinked  face  and sweaty from the game, but they radiated happiness. “Mom can we go now? Me and Octavia are starving.” 

“We have to pick up some of the equipment first.” Abby said and both girls rolled their eyes. She didn't want to do it anymore then they di d.

“I can get the equipment.” Kane said , causing all three of them to give him a surprised look. 

“Don't be silly. They can help me get it they can't be  _ that starving.”  _ Abby said giving the two girls a pointed look. Both girls groaned. 

“No really it's okay. You're taking Octavia out of my hair for the night so it's the least I can do.” 

“Hey!” Octavia said shoving him on the arm. They both had smiles on their faces though.

Abby watched them surprised. She didn't realize they were that close. Also seeing Kane interact so carefree with Octavia made her heart flutter. Which still freaked her out. She blamed it on the shock of seeing them like this. It was as if they were father and daughter.

“So mom since Kane is getting everything can we pleaseeeeee go.” Clarke asked with hopeful eyes.

“Okay, come on.” The girls started talking excitedly and walked over to the parking lot. As they were walking Abby turned back around to look at Kane. The corners of his mouth were twitching upwards and he was looking at them with something she couldn't place. There eyes locked and she mouthed a thank you to him. He just smirked at her and nodded his head. He then turned around and went over to the field to start to pick equipment up. Abby watched his retreating back  for  longer than she would like to admit.

 

——————

 

Once they got into the house, both girls ran right to the fridge , causing Abby to laugh.  You would think they never ate. She took off her sweatshirt and walked towards the kitchen. She knew her hair was a mess and that her face was red from the  cold, but she couldn't bring herself to care. As she walked  further into the house, she could already hear cabinets being opened  and  closed, and Clarke complaining about how there was no food in the fridge.

When she walked into the kitchen, Octavia was sitting at the table eating a cheese Stick, and Clarke was sitting on the island downing a Gatorade. Abby swatted her down with a stern look on her face. 

“So mom can we order pizza and rent a movie? Kane gave us some money.”

“He did?” Abby asked surprised. 

“Yeah he said that since you're taking care of a monster that is myself that the least he could do is give you money for food.” Octavia said imitating his voice. Her and Clarke started laughing. 

“Well that was nice of him.” 

“Yeah he's okay.” Octavia said as she continued to eat her cheese stick. “He can kinda be annoying and protective, but I guess it's nice to have him around.”

Abby was intrigued. She didn't know that they were so close. She knew they were close but it almost sounded like he took care of her. She didn't want to pry though because she knew how touchy Octavia's home life could be. 

“Well I can't argue with the annoying part.” Abby said with a smile. Octavia looked up at her and a sparkle of curiosity appeared in her eye. 

“Well I mean he's not  _ that  _ annoying.” Octavia said carefully. She took a piece of dark hair and started to twirl it with her fingers. “I mean I know for you two it's a different type of annoying.” 

Clarke looked over at her and they locked eyes. A silent conversation seemed to pass through the two girls. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Abby asked. 

“Oh come on mom. How Kane annoys us is not the same  as  how he annoys you.”

“I don't get what you're saying.” Abby said dryly. This conversation was getting  weird really fast. And she truly did not know what they meant. Kane annoyed her period. It was nothing more then that.

“Whatever” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes. “We're going to order pizza.” 

They both then went out of the living room and ran up the stairs. Abby just stood in the kitchen confused about the whole conversation. Kane was Kane and she was Abby. They were simply two adults who coached a travel team and annoyed the living hell out of each other. Nothing more. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting breakfast occurs and of course some simmering sexual tension between Kabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, real life got in the way. Thanks to @abbygkane for betaing!

Abby woke up  to the sound of  two girls screaming and giggling.  Rolling over, she tucked the covers above her ears in an attempt to block the sounds, but she knew it was no use . Once those girls were up, they were up and they only got louder.

She slowly got up and attempted to brush away the sleep from her eyes.  As she sat up, the blankets fell down and pooled around her.  A cool breeze hit her bare shoulders and she shivered.  Looking down Abby realizes that she probably should have dressed more warmly  for the cold late-October morning  since she only had on a black tank top and  a pair of  flannel pajama pants. She usually got cold easily, so as she got up, she put on her pink silk robe and walked out of her room. 

As she walked into the kitchen, Octavia and Clarke both froze. Clarke wore a nervous smile, and Octavia looked like she was bracing herself for the worst. Abby was confused, but once she saw what state the kitchen was in, she understood. There was pancake mix all over the counter, and there were dishes with the batter on them sprawled out all over the island. Both girls  were covered in flour. It was in their hair, on their faces and their pajamas. 

“What is this?” Abby asked confused. She could tell that both girls seemed relieved that she was more amused than annoyed.

“We tried to make pancakes.” Clarke replied sheepishly.

“And how did that work out for you?” 

Clarke and Octavia both just shrugged , eliciting an eye-roll from Abby. 

“Go wash up. I'll make the pancakes. But I expect this to all be cleaned after we're done eating.” 

Both girls just nodded in response before running to the bathroom down the hall. As Abby walked into the kitchen she got a proper view of the state the kitchen was in.  The pancake mix was in a bowl and it  looked like they wasted a lot  of the mix, if all  those the burnt pancakes in the trash were anything to go by. 

Abby cleaned off the skillet and turned it on. She then  threw the remaining batter away before making a new batch. 

She worked in silence as she made them. She was so into the cooking and the serene silence that the knock at the door startled her. 

Confused as to who it could be, she turned off the skillet and put the now- baked  pancakes on a plate.  Tightening her robe, she prepared herself  for the cool air that would greet her once she opened the door. What she wasn't prepared for was who stood  _ behind  _ the door. 

She looked through the peephole, only to find Kane standing there. Abby was taken by surprise, especially by how he looked. She was used to him wearing a hoodie and sweats or gym shorts and a t shirt.  But he wasn’t wearing anything like that right now. H e had on a tight fitting  grey  t-shirt,  paired with a black jacket and a pair of  black pants that perfectly fit- 

Abby shook her  head, effectively stoppin g that train of thought. She didn't need to think of him that way. 

As she looked at  him, he ran a hand through his hair  before rubbing his cheek. It almost seemed as if he was nervous. 

Suddenly feeling like a creep for watching him for longer than what seemed appropriate, she turned the handle and opened the door. 

When she opened the door, he seemed to be taken aback because he looked startled. Then his eyes  widened , and Abby pretended that she didn't notice how his eyes traveled up and down her quickly.

Feeling self conscious, she tightened her robe and gathered up her hair and put it to the side. 

“So are you going to tell me why you're standing on my doorstep or-” Abby began.

“I umm… I'm here to pick up Octavia.” He said with hesitation. As he  spoke, a  realization hit Abby. Wait was he actually  _ nervous? _

Why would he be nervous? Is it because he thought she would be mad no one told her that he was picking Octavia up ?  Because that would be ridiculous. 

“That can't be it.” She thought to herself. So why does he seem nervous? 

“Well umm the girls didn't eat yet and I just finished the pancakes. I made more than enough.  You’re more than welcome to come in and have some if you would like.” 

He looked at her surprised, as if that was the last thing he was expecting her to say. 

“I don't know. I told Bell I would bring her back but-”

“ It’s only breakfast Kane. It's not that big of a deal. Everyone likes pancakes. Probably even you. Besides I make the best ones.” She  said, raising  an eyebrow. He just looked back at her, his eyes twinkling. 

“Oh  really? Well I hope you know  that I’m  a picky person. So I guess I can be the judge if  they are in fact the best ones .” He said  with a small smile, and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

Abby in response just stood to the side of the doorway, inviting him in. He gave her a curt nod  before entering the house. 

As he walked it, he  immediately grew curious. He looked at the picture s, which were hanging on the walls.

“So why are you picking her up?” Abby asked, suddenly feeling bad for asking when a look of guilt flashed across his face.“Sorry, I shouldn't have asked-”

“No it's fine.” He quickly reassured her. “I'm just doing Bellamy a favor.”

“Oh okay.” The relationship between Kane and the Blakes still interested her. 

Feeling the need to change the subject, she started walking towards the kitchen. “Well uhh this is the kitchen, and don’t worry, it doesn’t usually look like this.” She said awkwardly. Kane just chuckled in response.

“You should see my apartment. I’ve been  too busy to clean with the team, and having to be down at the station. It’s a disaster.”

Abby looked back over at him and gave him an uneasy smile. She was expecting him to give her a sassy remark about the state of her kitchen. The last thing she was expecting was for him to laugh about it and  _ even  _ relate to her.

He picked up on the prolonged silence and decided to speak up. 

“Not that you would want to see my apartment. I was just saying-”

“Kane it’s fine. I get what you’re saying.” She said reassuringly.

The corners of his mouth twitched up. He was about to reply when they heard laughter echoing down the hall. 

“Kane?” Octavia asked from behind them. “What are you doing here?”

“Bell was covering someone’s shift at the grocery store this morning so I told him I would pick you up.”

“And since I made too many pancakes I offered him to eat with us.” Abby said as she took out the butter and syrup.

“Oh wow mom. Never thought I see the day when you actually invited Kane to be in the same room as you. Let alone eat breakfast.” Clarke said with a big smile.  She and Octavia shared a look that could only be described as mischievous. 

“Well I wasn’t going to just let him freeze out there. We might not like each  other, bu t I would like to think I'm a decent human being.” Abby said with a laugh. 

“I'm pretty sure he doesn't  _ not  _ like you.” Octavia muttered just  loud  enough for Clarke to  hear. Marcus heard her to, but he knew it would be best to pretend he didn't. 

Abby looked over at Marcus who suddenly seemed to be very interested in his shoes.  Feeling bewildered , Abby decided to give him his plate of pancakes. When he looked up at her to receive them, she was shocked to see a hint of sadness on his face. But as fast as it was there, it was gone.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

Confused by his behavior, Abby decided to  hand the girls  their pancakes before piling up some for herself.  They all then sat down at the table  and the sight of them all sitting down at the same table felt really domestic and right, even though Abby wasn't sure why.

There was a awkward silence that neither girls seemed to pick up on,  but  Abby could tell  that Kane noticed it, if his quick glances whenever he thought she wasn’t looking were anything to go by. 

“So mom since  you’re both here , I thought I could ask you both something now instead of at practice.”

Abby looked over at her daughter who had a hopeful look on her face. Octavia sat next to her, who was looking hopefully, but also apprehensive. Abby shared a look with Kane who  looked amused about what her daughter was about to say.

“And what is that Clarke?” Abby asked.

“Well next Friday is Halloween, but we also have practice  ‘till nine.  Which, is sort of a problem because the Jaha’s Halloween party always starts at seven. But since we're all going to be at practice at seven, Jaha doesn't see why we should have it at all. He thinks practice is running too late. So since he doesn't see the reason to have it I was thinking we could have it? And maybe end practice an hour early?”

Abby looked over and Kane who looked deep in thought. He suddenly looked over at her expectantly. Both girls were looking eager between the two of them, curious to see how they were going to answer. 

Kane rubbed his hand over his face, contempl ating  on how to answer. 

Abby stared at him, anticipating on his answer because she knew how serious he was about the team and their practices . As he should be, they were a travel team, and one of the best in the league. They actually had a chance at making it to the championships, and both coaches knew it. But  it  was only one practice, and as crazy at it would be, it might be fun to have a Halloween party at the house. 

“You both know that practices are vital this year.” Kane said  while  looking at Clarke and Octavia. 

“But Kane can't we start the practice earlier?” Octavia asked.

“ We’re scheduled to have the field from 6:30-9. Other teams are practicing before then. And  afterwards there will be no open fields.”

“Can't we end an hour early then? And we'll make up for it at Monday's practice? Since we're the last ones to have the field we can just stay till ten.” Octavia pleaded. 

“Octavia you don't even know if Abby will even let this party happen.” 

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on Abby. She felt torn on the subject. Having the whole soccer team, plus probably a handful of other kids can be a lot for her to handle all by herself. But she could also invite Callie to help her, and she's positive that Jaha would jump at the chance to help as well. 

Besides, Clarke and Octavia deserved to have something to look forward too. They were good kids, and it's not like they've had it easy these past couple of years. 

“If Kane is okay with cutting practice early, then I don't see why we can't have the party here. But anyone who isn't sleeping over has to be out by twelve.” 

Clarke and Octavia's smiles were so  shining so brightly that both adults wouldn't be surprised if their mouths  hurt from smiling so widely. 

They then turned their attention on to Kane who was looking at Abby  in surprise.  He apparently didn't seem to think that she would agree to  throwing the party . 

“Fine! We can cut the practice an hour, but I do expect you guys to make it up.” 

Clarke and Octavia shot up out of their chairs. Clarke ran up behind Abby giving her a hug and Octavia did the same to Kane. 

Kane hugged Octavia back (as much as he could from the angle they were in.) Abby looked  at hem  as Clarke hugged her. Kane caught her staring and she immediately looked down. 

She didn't notice the small smile that immediately appeared on Kane's lips after she  had  looked away. 

“Come on O. We have to text everyone about Friday.” Clarke said as she put the dishes in the sink. Her and Octavia then ran down the hallway and upstairs to Clarke's room. 

“Thanks mom.”

“Yeah thanks Abby!” They both yelled out.

Once they heard Clarke’s bedroom door close, Abby got up and started to clean up. She picked up the butter and syrup and started putting them away. She got the towel from the sink and didn't notice Kane reach behind her and put both their dishes in the sink. 

Abby's breath caught at their sudden close proximity, and she slightly flinched. He must have noticed her discomfort, because he quickly leaned away. 

Once Abby started to wipe down the table with a sponge, she heard the sink turn on. She was surprised to see him starting to wash the dishes.

“Oh you don't have to do that.” 

He just raised an eyebrow at her,  with an amused look on his face. 

“Well you made us all breakfast, and you're having a bunch of kids over on Friday, so it's the least I can do.” 

“It's not that big of a deal.” She said not looking up from the table. “My best friend Callie who's also Clarke's godmother will probably come by to help out. Raven’s dad Sinclair will probably stay for a little, and I already know Jaha will.” 

Kane froze washing the dishes  at the mention of  Jaha’s name. 

“I could stay too on Friday. To help  out  and stuff.” He said not looking up at her. 

“You don't have too. But  a pair of  extra hands are always nice.” Abby said with a smile. She was surprised he would volunteer to help. I mean why would he help her?

Kane finished the dishes and hung the towel over the sink. “They're all done. Me and O should get going. We have to go shopping for new cleats today. Her other ones were falling apart.” 

Abby just nodded her head in response. “Thank you for that.” She said gesturing to the dishes. 

Kane just shrugged in response. “It was no big deal.” 

They looked at eachother for a few more moments and Abby wouldn't  know just  how long they stood there.

She noticed how his hair seemed  longer because  it wasn't slicked back with an enormous amount of hair gel. His face also wore the faintest hint of stubble that she wouldn't have noticed before. He looked better, he looked more  _ human.  _

He noticed her starting,  and self-consciously ran  a hand over his face. “Sorry. I was  in a rush this morning, and didn't have time to shave.” 

Abby looked at him  in confusion. Why would he be apologizing to her? It was his face.  _ His really attractive face, especially when he looks like that.  _ A little voice in her head said. She  brushed that train of thought off. 

“Don't be. It's your face.  Besides, som etimes different is good.”

Kane just nodded in response, as if he was storing that piece of information in his head. The corners of his mouth twitched up. 

Feeling a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, Abby suddenly felt the need to change the subject. So she suddenly walked to the bottom of the stairs as Kane followed her. 

“O come on it’s time to go.” He yelled up the stairs. Both adults heard footsteps and then they both came barreling down the stairs. 

“We told everyone. Thanks so much again Abby.” Octavia said. Then surprising everyone, she threw herself at Abby, locking her in a right hug. 

Abby immediately hugged her back. “It's no problem kid.” 

Octavia let go of her, and turned towards Kane. “Are we getting my new cleats today?” 

“Yup come on, let's go. I think we bothered the Griffins enough.” 

Octavia and Kane both turned around and walked out the door. “Thanks again Abby. We'll see you guys at four for the game.” Kane said as he grabbed Octavia's bag. 

Abby just smiled and nodded in response. She then closed the door behind them. 

She looked over at Clarke who was looking at her with a smile. 

“What?” She asked confused. 

“Nothing mom.” Clarke said with a cheesy smile. She then ran upstairs to her room. 

——————

 

Abby wanted nothing more than to rip of her clothes, jump in the shower, and go to bed. The game they just played they barely won, and all the kids were exhausted and muddy. It started to downpour, but it didn't thunder or lighting so the game went on. It took forever for either team to make a  goal, since both teams were really good,  causing the game to go into overtime. And when John Murphy finally made the goal ending the game, Abby almost fell to her knees and praised whatever higher power  was up there. 

As all the kids ran off the field she wanted nothing more then to collect everything, grab Clarke and leave. But  _ of course  _ that's not how things played out.  

As she was trying to find Clarke’s head in the sea of children, she felt someone touch her shoulder. It wasn’t raining anymore, but she was still tired and cold,  not to mention that she was starting to lose her patience. 

“Hello Abby.” Thelonious said in a cool voice. Abby rolled her eyes.  _ Of course  _ she couldn’t just leave. 

“Hi Thelonious.” Abby said tightly. She really was  _ not in the mood.  _

“So I heard you're having a Halloween party. I give you credit  for hosting more than twenty teenagers in your house. That's a  large undertaking .”

“Yeah well, they're good kids. Besides Callie is probably going to come over to help and so is Kane. So it shouldn't be that bad.”

A frown appeared on his face, and he gave her a look of confusion.

“Kane is coming?  Well that's surprising.” 

Just as  Abby opened her mouth to respond,  somebody else appeared next to her. “What's surprising?”

She rolled her eyes. Of course he would show up now. 

“Ahh Kane, me and Abby were just talking about Friday. I take it you're coming?” Thelonious asked with fake politeness. 

“Of course.” He responded with a big fake smile that Abby  instantly picked up. Jaha on the other hand, definitely did not.

“Well I look forward to seeing you there. Even though  it’s a little strange that you'll be going with the kids.”

“It's not like he'll be hanging out with them.” Abby fired back. “Me and Callie will be there. And Raven's dad Sinclair probably will for a little as well. So he'll be with us.”

They both looked at her  with identical expressions of shock on their faces . Neither one of them  had expected her to come to his defense. Abby just looked straight ahead at the kids talking and joking on the side of the field.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Jaha put a hand on her arm. 

“Well I better get going. I'll talk to you soon Abby. Kane.” Jaha then took his hand off her arm, more slowly then she would have liked, and then walked away. 

She could feel Kane’s eyes on her. “If you have something to say then just say it.” She snapped. He just looked at her surprised. 

“I just didn't know that  you and Jaha were so close. I mean he basically invited himself to your house.” He said with an amused voice. 

Abby snapped her head over to look at him. “Well he seems to have a habit of putting his attention where  it isn’t wanted.” 

With that, she sauntered off, and grabbed Clarke. She said goodbye to her friends, and the mother-daughter duo walked over to Abby's car. 

What no one saw was the pleased smile on Kane’s face as he watched them leave. 

 


End file.
